Un gatito puesto en adopción
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Si un gatito ha escapado de su hogar y no tiene intenciones de volver ¿lo adoptarías?


Marinette estaba caminando por la vereda en dirección a una tienda para comprar los víveres que le había encargado su madre, al pasar por un callejón, al creer que diviso algo volvió en sus pasos para comprobarlo, abriendo bien grandes sus ojos y cayéndole unos centímetros la quijada por lo que presenciaba.

— ¿C-Chat? —Pregunto descolocada, tenía que ser una ilusión, ver a Chat Noir en el callejón por supuesto no era raro, pero que el mismo este arrodillado dentro de una caja y que en sus pliegues digiera "Adóptame", eso era extraño. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de reírse, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que la había notado el gatito.

—Mi princess —Le dijo con una sonrisa al verla— ¿Qué la trae por aqui? —Le pregunto sin borrar aquella sonrisa.

—V-vivo c-cerca y voy a comprar unas cosas a la tienda de por aquí —Tratando de componerse de la sorpresa que le había causado verlo así— Y tu... ¿Q-Que estás haciendo? —Balbuceo sumamente extrañada intentando no reírse de la situación.

—Hui de casa—pronunciándolo tan natural causándole una mirada fija de parte de Marinette y confusa de su parte al no estar segura de oír bien— ¿Quieres "adoptarme"? —Añadió y por su parte la aludida levanto una ceja.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ya demasiado escéptica solo pudiendo pronunciar esa sola palabra.

— ¿Me adoptaras mi princess? —Repitió con sus ojos demostrando toda la ternura que pudiera transmitir.

—Ya deja de jugar, tengo que hacer las compras —Repuso desviando la mirada. Solo podía pensar que era una broma, no creía que el gatito estaba hablando en serio y sin esperar respuesta de su parte de fue de ahí, encaminándose hacia la tienda.

Al comprar todos los vivires y dirigirse en dirección hacia su casa, paso por el mismo callejón, donde vio a Chat Noir en las mismas condiciones.

— ¿Sigues aqui? —Le pregunto acercándose y poniéndose de cuclillas a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Si este es mi nuevo hogar —Le dijo— ¿Ya has decidido adoptarme?

—Ya deja eso—Exclamo enfadada— Ten —Le dijo sacando de una bolsa un cartón de leche, entregándoselo quien sostuvo el paquete extrañado— Ahora cuando termines de beber toda tu leche, se un gato bueno y vuelve a casa —Le dijo acariciando la cabeza, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo, poniéndose nerviosa— Bueno ya tengo que volver, mi madre estará preocupada...adiós Chat Noir—Se despidió y salió corriendo con las bolsas cargando en dirección a su hogar. Aun no asimilando lo que había hecho, pero por un instante pensó que Chat era uno de esos lindos e indefensos gatos callejeros.

—Qué bueno que alguien se preocupa por ti —Musito el gatito mientras veía alejarse a Marinette, asomándose una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Marinette volvió a su casa acalorada y no solo fue el motivo de que fue corriendo hacia su hogar, lo que había hecho la había dejado así. Llego, le entrego las bolsas a su madre y empezó a acomodar las cosas, mientras que Marinette se servía un vaso de jugo para recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Hija, te olvidaste la leche? —Le dijo al no encontrar ese elemento en la bolsa.

—Ah, eso... —expreso riendo nerviosamente—Me encontré con un gatito y no pude evitar darle el cartón de leche—Le dijo tocando su pelo para disminuir su nerviosismo.

—¡Oh! y ¿Por qué no lo traes y lo adoptamos? —Repuso su madre, provocando que su hija escupiera el jugo que había empezado a beber.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto su madre preocupada, al ver a su hija tosiendo y recuperándose de lo de recién. Ella asintió varias veces, aun no creyendo que su madre estaba de lado de Chat Noir, a pesar de que no sea de forma intencional.

—Me voy a mi habitación—Le dijo y al ver que su madre asentía, ella se fue hacia allí. Se acostó mientras se puso a escuchar música y de un momento a otro el sueño se apodero de ella, durmiéndose.

Se despertó por el ruido de la lluvia chocando con la escotilla, desorientada, miro por varios minutos la misma y la imagen de Chat Noir vino a su mente.

Sobresaltada se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomando el paraguas en dirección a la salida. Su mente se repitió, una y otra vez esas palabras, mientras corría por las calles mientras la lluvia chapoteaba contra el suelo y los charcos se formaban...

"Ya se fue" "No está ahí"

Lo quiso creer hasta el final, al estar a unos pasos de llegar al callejón, a lento su paso y lo vio ahí, en la misma posición, empapado, su corazón se estrujo y lo miro con un semblante triste.

Chat al notarla sonrió y de nuevo le pregunto si lo adoptaría, pero a pesar que le sonría. Sus ojos no demostraban felicidad y ella se dio cuenta que no la estaba esperando a ella, no era ella la que tenía que venir...

¿Era Ladybug? ¿Era ella la que necesitaba en ese momento?

Eso se preguntaba en su mente. No lo sabía y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?... ¿Qué te paso? —Le pregunto molesta— Te vas a enfermar —Añadió con voz queda a punto de llorar, no le gustaba verlo así. Se adentró al callejón y estiro su mano lo cubriéndolo con el paraguas para que no se siga mojando.

—Hui de casa —Contesto agachando su cabeza sin intención de mirarla.

—Ya deja de repetir lo mismo... ¿Por qué haces esta locura?...Tus padres estarán preocupados —Repuso.

—Nadie se preocupa por mí. ¿Crees que si lo haría seguiría aqui?—Replico mirándola de forma resignada.

— ¡Yo me preocupo por ti, gato tonto! —le grito, sonrojándose al instante por lo que dijo y Chat por escuchar esas palabras, el cual también se le dilataron los ojos— ¿Crees que vendría corriendo en mitad de la lluvia sino me preocupara? —Añadió mirándolo fijamente, no importando si su cara estaba roja solo quería dejárselo claro a ese gato tonto.

—Ten—le dijo dándole el paraguas que agarro atónito— No sé lo que habrá pasado para que hagas una locura y huyeras de tu hogar, no sé qué tan grave ha sido, pero huir de tu casa no es lo único que has hecho, estas huyendo de tus problemas, si vuelves no sé si te ira bien, pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas...Así que vuelve Chat Noir—Le dijo— No soy la indicada seguramente para decírtelo y probablemente esperabas a alguien más, pero espero que sigas mi consejo —Agrego para luego correr lo más rápido a su hogar, mientras era mojada por la lluvia, no miro atrás y no sabía lo que había decidido el gatito, pero esperaba que le hubiera hecho caso. Al entrar su hogar su madre la miro preocupada.

— ¿Y tú paraguas? —Le pregunto al verla toda empapada.

—Se lo di al gatito—Pronuncio riéndose y su madre buscaba una toalla para que se secara.

—Si tanto te preocupa el gatito, sabes podemos adoptarlo...no tengo problema con ello — Le dijo tendiéndole una toalla para que se seque.

—Ese gatito ya tiene un hogar al que espero que vuelva—Le explico a su madre secándose con la misma.

—Bueno, pero si lo sigues viendo ahí y no vuelve, podemos traerlo acá hasta que sus dueños lo busquen—Le dijo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta—Le contesto esbozando una sonrisa.

A pesar de que su madre hablaba de unos gatitos de verdad y no del mismísimo Chat Noir, Marinette esperaba con todo su corazón que Chat ya se haya ido a su hogar y que todo resultara bien y si no, solo tal vez consideraría adoptarlo.

 _Tal vez._


End file.
